Christmas Tree Girls
by delilahbelle
Summary: One boring party with creepy people later, they end up hiding away. Christmasy DE smut.


Author's Note: Dedicated to Shea (twentysevenseconds), who requested a Christmas themed story. (I don't know Christmas themed this actually is). This is set in the third season, the night before the Christmas episode (which I assume is Christmas Day, so this would be Christmas Eve.) **P**_**lease enjoy**_ and Happy Christmas/New Year's/break from school or work/winter holidays/whatever you do or don't celebrate.

* * *

She looked like a Christmas tree.

It wasn't her fault. Midge forced her into a green dress and gold shoes for the party the Pinciottis were holding. Add in her red hair, and not even the most ridiculous Christmas sweaters could compare to her in terms of holiday spirit.

"I look terrible," she complained to Eric, a look of misery etching her face. "Why couldn't I wear black or something? I'd even take pink."

He repressed a smile. He didn't think it would be appreciated. "I think you look beautiful." She did. Her hair was curled and done up in some elaborate fashion (courtesy of Jackie, who was prompted by Midge, who completely overruled Donna, who was about to kill them all) and the dress draped over her body perfectly, highlighting her shape and making her appear all the more womanly. Her make up had been done too (by Jackie, again), and her eyes stood out alluringly.

But, as breathtaking as he thought she was, he knew what was wrong with the ensemble—all of it. It wasn't _her; _it wasn't blue jeans and t-shirts and sneakers. He didn't mind, but she did. If she was going to dress up, she had to want to, and she liked doing it on her own terms. "I'm sorry you have to get all dressed up."

"So did you," she said a bit dejectedly as she tried to wipe off some of the blush.

"I don't mind." It wasn't a full suit, so it didn't matter. "So, how did your mom even manage to get you into this?"

"Guilt trip."

He raised an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine Midge being bright enough to figure out how to guilt trip her.

Noticing his expression, she clarified, "She went to dad, and _he _guilt tripped me. He went on and on about how important it was to mom and I wouldn't want to see her cry and it's was just one night..." She dabbed at the shimmery pink lipstick. "I think he's been taking lessons from your mother."

"Well, he does spend a lot of time with her." Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised. Midge and Bob didn't know how to control Donna, and Red and Kitty were ace at controlling him. It was entirely possible that tips would be thrown around during one of their bridge games or whatever they played.

"So, you don't think I look bad?"

"I think you look...bewitching. I won't be able to let you out of sight... or anywhere near Kelso and Fez."

She rolled her eyes but giggled. "Yeah, let's hope my mom invited enough single older women to hold their attention."

"Let's hope. Why is she having this party anyway?"

"For the same reason she does most things—she felt like it."

"Oh. So, should we go down now?"

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I guess. She'll just drag me downstairs if I don't come."

The couch of the Pinciotti living room had disappeared (his silent questions had been answered with "who did you think had to move it?") and there was a table filled with various snacks like Kitty's cheese puffs. Bob was pouring and handing out glasses of wine to the few people milling around. Midge was greeting people at the door.

"This isn't that bad," he commented as he popped a cheese puff in his mouth.

"Yet."

On that ominous note, with a prompting from her mother, she turned to greet the guests with a smile.

-::-

Half an hour of pretending to listen to conversations later, their friends finally showed up. Kelso was dressed in the same suit he'd worn for junior prom, and Jackie was decked out in a frilly pink dress and way too much make up. Fez, also in the suit he'd worn to junior prom, immediately went for the cookies and Hyde, in his usual clothing, loitered near the kitchen in hopes of stealing a beer. He was easily caught by Red, however, so he trudged towards Eric, who was watching Donna twist Kelso's arm back because he tried to grope her.

"This party is lame, man," he said, taking a cookie almost begrudgingly. "There's not even any hot older women."

"I disagree," Fez said. "That woman over there is one hot mama."

When no one responded, he went over there to talk to her. After a pause, during which they all ate a cookie, Hyde scoffed and stood. "I'm out of here. There's no supervision next door. Anyone want to have our own private party?"

Donna sighed. "I wish. I can't leave, my mom will start crying again. I tried to tell her I wasn't going to come this morning."

Eric hesitated. The party was terrible, yeah, and he'd love to get out of there, but he didn't want to leave Donna. "Maybe I'll catch up later."

"I'm in. There's too many ugly people in this room," Jackie commented. "I can't believe I made myself look even more perfect than usual for this."

Eric almost rolled in eyes. The amount of make up she was wearing instantly disqualified her from looking pretty. She kind of looked like a circus clown, but he knew better than to say that out loud. He wondered if she'd already dipped into the stash. He can't imagine she thought that much make up—on her and on Donna—was a good idea.

As usual, it took Kelso a while to catch on to what their "private party" meant, but when he did, he was halfway out the door before Hyde could even collect Fez.

"Donna, Eric, come over here and meet Martha!" Midge called as they were leaving.

Eric slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and smiled. "Shall we?"

-::-

Martha had a husband. Who talked. A lot. Possibly more than Jackie. He was currently telling a joke. At least, that's what Eric thought he was saying. He'd been talking about the same thing for the last five minutes, and the last thing Eric caught was, "You want to hear a joke?" Donna was smiling politely, but she kept eyeing the wine glass in her mother's hand, like she was debating ripping it out of her hand and getting drunk if that would make it better.

He was watching Donna instead of looking at the man. Her hair was starting to fall from the pins that held it up, and a stray curl was dangling against her shoulder. Her face was flushed from the heat in the room, and her bottom lip was nearly bleeding from the amount of times she had bitten it to keep quiet. But Eric was focused on the neckline of her dress. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat and boredom, and the neckline had fallen lower. He was watching her breasts heave with every breath, straining against the fabric and rising just enough above the neckline.

He knew it was a bad time to think about sex. He was the room with her parents, his parents, and a bunch of strangers whose names he forgot as soon as he heard them. He didn't need to flaunt the fact she turned him on, and if he stared at her breasts any longer, then everyone would know exactly what his mood was.

But he was also bored out of his wits, and she was a million times more attractive than anything in the room. And she was standing right across from him, so it was easy for him to just look at her.

And it was also easy for her to catch him staring at her. He met her eyes and gave an apologetic smile, but she didn't seem mad. She was smiling back at him, a real smile, soft and loving. She held his gaze for several seconds until they heard a chorus of laughter around them.

Oh, the guy finally finished his joke. Eric broke their gaze and turned back to the man, forcing a laugh about five seconds after everyone else. One glance at Donna showed she didn't even bother. As everyone talked about the joke, he slipped away from the group and she followed him.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen. A couple of people were milling around—there were some fresh baked cookies on the kitchen table—but she sidestepped them easily and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. "Or were you just staring at me the entire time?"

"I... was staring at you the entire time."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Do you think we can make an escape now?"

"Donna, did you meet Kevin?" Bob asked, coming into the room with a man with wild grey hair who leered at Donna behind Bob's back.

Eric pulled her close to him while she whispered to him, "I guess that's a no."

-::-

Luckily, Kevin wasn't stupid enough to do anything with Bob around. So for the next half hour, until Kevin-the-creep left, Eric made sure he and Donna were in full view of Bob. Since she didn't say anything about it, he assumed she either didn't notice or was glad to stay away from Kevin.

After about half an hour, he left to go home to his wife while Eric dutifully followed Donna over to the next person her parents wanted her to meet. It was a couple this time, a man with greying hair whose arm was wrapped around a woman way too young for him. They listened to the couple talk to Midge for a few minutes, then they all moved on.

It took another hour before Eric realised they had officially talked to everyone except his parents. Under ordinary circumstances, this would have been good, but right now, he was willing to take a pissed off Red and a drunk Kitty.

"Are you two having fun?" Kitty asked excitedly. There was a half-empty glass of wine in her hand.

"Yeah," Donna said with a forced smile.

"There are so many interesting people here."

"They're all dumbasses," Red muttered. Kitty frowned at him and berated him and a fight started...

Strike that. He wasn't willing to take his parents right now.

-:-:-

Donna made a mental note to research the most painful methods of death for her parents. How exactly was being subjected to a night of perverted old men, drunken women, and zombie couples supposed to be fun?

The only thing that made this night worthwhile was having Eric there. She knew he would have rather been having a circle with their friends in an unoccupied house, but he stayed her with her. She made another mental note—thank Eric in whatever way he wanted it.

(She knew exactly what he would want, but she should probably still ask).

They'd been at the party for over two hours now, and it showed no signs of winding down any time in the near future. Only six people had left so far—and four of them were her friends. Nearly everyone was drunk and there was no food left. Her mother was too drunk to continue cooking, and Donna didn't care enough to stick the rest of the cookies in the oven.

"Let's go. While everyone is distracted," she whispered to Eric, who was downing another soda. "I want to get this make up off."

They managed to get to her room without anyone but some ten year old kid stopping them. Donna shooed the kid away, annoyed, and the little boy went scampering off.

"That wasn't totally necessary," Eric commented.

"I'm in a bad mood. Give me a break."

He didn't say anything but he smiled. She punched his shoulder and turned away from him, storming up the staircase.

She didn't even wait for him to catch up. She slammed open the door to the bathroom and immediately reached for the make up remover. After scrubbing off the layers of foundation—really, how much was there? None of it was necessary—she wiped her face dry of the water.

Eric was waiting for her in her room. He was lounging on her bed, his dinner jacket tossed over the chair at her desk, his shoes by the doorway. She joined him with a kiss and went about trying to take all the bobby pins out of her hair.

"How many are there?" He asked confusedly after a few minutes. There were at least fifteen on the bed.

"I think Jackie used a pack of, like, thirty." She tossed a handful down. "I can't feel any more. Are there more?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and found two more. When he tossed them in the pile, she gathered them up and dumped them on her desk. "Remind me to kill them," she said. "Can you help me get this dress off? There are hooks in the back."

She was pretty sure he was smirking. "My pleasure."

He fumbled with the hooks for a minute before she felt cold air on her back. The dress loosened and she slid it off her shoulders and stepped out of it. Before she could straighten up, his fingers found her hips, and he kissed the back of her neck and down her shoulder. She mewed in contentment before coming to her senses and pushing him away.

"There's thirty people downstairs, including our parents."

"They know we're having sex," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't need to flaunt that."

"The music's loud," he tried again. She nodded begrudgingly in agreement. He was right; they could hear it clearly up here. No one would be able to hear them.

"Yeah, but someone could come looking for us."

"We'll go to my house."

"So our friends can walk in on us instead?"

She felt him frown against the back of her neck. They both knew they'd rather have their parents walk in on them then their friends.

"Later, Eric. Not now." She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her.

"Why not? You look absolutely stunning tonight..." he kissed that spot on her back that always turned her into a quivering mess. She thought he was going to say something else, but he just kept kissing her back.

"Eric..." She meant to come off as reproving, but his name fell off her lips as more of a moan.

"Don't you want me?" He asked with a falsely hurt tone.

She sighed. She knew when she'd lost. He knew it too, judging by the smirk she felt against her shoulder. She wanted him, of course, and she didn't need to ask him if he wanted her too. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was smirking in triumph and she almost didn't kiss him, but she couldn't resist.

The kiss broke when she pulled away to undo the buttons on his shirt. No matter how many times she tried, she had yet to perfect undoing the buttons while still attached to his mouth. Last time she tried she ended up bruising them both somehow.

The moment she got his shirt off, he pressed back up against her, slating his mouth over hers like he was staking a claim. She'd never admit this out loud, but she kind of liked it. Eric was usually a bit spineless, and she easily could control him, but he knew what he wanted in bed and wasn't afraid to ask. Probably because he spent a good month learning all the ins and outs of her body and now knew how to play her perfectly. He knew how to make her melt in his arms... like he was doing now.

Within seconds, her bra straps were sliding down her arms. She shook it off and tossed it aside. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and slid them down her thighs slowly while she worked off his belt. (She hated it when he wore belts. It was awkward, taking a belt off someone else).

By the time she got his pants unbuttoned, her panties had fallen to her ankles, catching on the straps of her shoes. She tried to kick them off but ended up getting tangled in them and almost falling over. She let out a string of cuss words as she grabbed onto him. "Shut up, it's not funny."

He didn't stop smiling but he knelt down on the floor and said, "Let me." He untangled them from the buckles on her heels and tossed them aside. She waited for him to stand again, but he was staring at her shoes thoughtfully. "Donna, don't kill me for asking this, but can you keep the shoes on?"

She wrinkled her nose confusedly.

"They... I mean, I just like the way they look..."

She stared at him for a moment then shrugged. She did mean to do something for him, and the heels didn't bother her that much. "Fine, just take your pants off."

He started to say something as he stood, but she cut him off with a kiss. She knew him well enough to know she'd probably hit him for the comment he was about to say.

-:-:-

This night was definitely starting to get better. He could still hear the music—Elvis's Blue Christmas, a song he hated and was positive had been played at least ten times already—but it hardly mattered. In a few minutes, he'd be hearing Donna's moans.

He kicked off his pants and boxers and she instantly wrapped her body around his. He could feel every inch of her body pressed up against him. Her mouth was hot and demanding against his. He tried moving closer to her, but all he succeeded in doing was tripping them both. Luckily, they landed on her bed, albeit with a crash. He sat up with a sheepish laugh and rubbed his sore ribs.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was husky but there was a concerned note.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." She rolled onto her back so her thigh was pressed up against his. She was smiling up at him, her eyes leaving no question as to what the smile was for. He leaned over and pressed another kiss to her mouth, letting his hand wander down her body. Her thigh was his first stop; he brushed his fingers over her smooth skin, tickling her. She squirmed a little and frowned. "Stop it."

He just smiled as he ran one finger between her closed thighs. When they parted ever so slightly, he slid his hand in between them, caressing the soft sensitive skin. She leaned her head back and exhaled heavily, her face a mask of pleasure. He leaned over her, brushing his mouth against hers. He meant only to give her the barest of kisses, but she caught his mouth and pushed his head closer to her. He laughed against her lips and deepened the kiss.

When they parted to breathe, they were both panting. Her pale skin was flushed all the way to her heaving breasts. He watched her for a moment then attached his mouth to one nipple. She gasped sharply in surprise. While he continued his ministrations on her breasts, he nudged her thighs open a little more and brushed his thumb against the tender pink flesh. She groaned.

It took him a few seconds to find her clit—he was still bad at that—but when he did, he was rewarded with a low moan and her back arching off the bed. He traced his index finger in light circles around the hard nub. Within moments, her hips began to swivel in an attempt to find release. She was trembling, breathy moans falling from her lips even as she clutched onto his arm.

He leaned down to give her another kiss, cutting off her next moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she returned the kiss with amazing intensity. He stopped his caresses to focus on entangling his tongue with hers.

It took him a few seconds to realise her hand was working its way down in between them. Her hand wrapped around his erection. He hissed when her nails scraped ever so lightly against the underside. She was smirking against his mouth, her body shaking with restrained laughter underneath him. He scraped his teeth against her lip sharply, but she just kept laughing.

Her fingers trailed down, massaging his balls as she moved away from his mouth and pressed kisses to his jaw and chin. He entangled one hand in her curled hair, catching the strands around his fingers. His other hand dug into her hip while she teased him with expert fingers.

"Stop..." he murmured against her forehead. When she didn't, he panted out, "This is going to be over soon if you don't stop."

Her fingers stilled and he took the opportunity to lower his mouth to her nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took the nipple between his teeth and chafed it against his tongue. He switched to the other nipple after being rewarded with a whimper.

"Stop being a tease," she murmured with an arch of her back.

He laughed against her while moving to hang over her. Giving her a kiss, he nudged her leg with his knee and slid easily between her thighs when she spread them wider. She purred and looped her legs around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

His next thrust was deeper than before, his body closer to her. She dug her fingers into his arms as he moved deeply within her. He could feel the material of her shoes, cool and slick, against his back.

Within minutes, he was losing control while her muscles spasmed around his erection. He groaned as he quickened his pace, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed into her. He came loudly, his body shaking against her. She squeezed her legs tighter around him and followed him, her body shivering underneath him.

Moments later, her legs fell off his shoulders. She took a deep breath, and he collapsed against her body. He curled up next to her on the pillow.

After a few minutes, she laughed quietly and whispered, "Hey, it's officially Christmas Day."

"Do I get my present?" he asked with a laugh against her shoulder.

"Do you want it?" She looked up at him then climbed out of bed.

He pouted. "If I'd known it meant you getting out of bed, I wouldn't have suggested it."

She laughed even as she rolled her eyes. Rummaging through her desk, she came up with a carefully wrapped package. She joined him on the bed and handed him the package. He unwrapped it and gaped it in surprise. "You found the Superman comics?" He'd been looking for them for months now, unable to find the first editions.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she undid her shoes.

"I love it!" He turned them over in his hands before finally setting them down on her desk. He leaned over and kissed her. "And I love you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she muttered against his mouth.

"Time to give you your present."

"Oh, really? What is it?" She asked teasingly.

He just pushed her back down on the bed and attacked her mouth.

It was the best gift he could give her, really.


End file.
